Against His Code
by loserswin2
Summary: Yagyuu is called the Gentleman for a reason. He and Sakuno are on a couch in the library studying. His thoughts suddenly aren't so 'gentlemanly.' YagyuuxSakuno


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi had a reputation for being called the Gentleman on-and-off the court. His friends would even joke about how he had this moral code he subconsciously follows. His doubles' partner Niou Masaharu called it his "honor code." Yagyuu didn't deny it. He did have a set of morals to follow. From all the fangirl attacks, Yagyuu honestly believed that no one would make him go against his code. Until today…

"Yagyuu-senpai?" A sweet voice called out.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-chan?" He turned his head to face Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who was sitting on the sofa a few feet away from him. They were in the vast library of Rikkaidai, the school of which they both now attended. The other regulars were scattered about studying for upcoming tests, working on projects, or catching up on homework. He just happened to wind up on the same couch Sakuno picked to do her studying.

"Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out." Sakuno asked, worried.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki-chan. Thank you for your concern." Sakuno nodded and went back to studying and Yagyuu went back to his novel. He didn't get to read very much because his gaze wandered over to Sakuno.

She sat at the edge of the sofa with her elbow propped up on the arm of the chair and her hand in her hair. She took out her braids several minutes ago since it helped her to study with her hair down. She sat with one leg crossed under her and her textbook lay on her lap. He looked at how her delicate fingers would turn the page, smooth out any creases on the page, and read— her index finger following the text. His gaze then drifted to her legs. He let his eyes slowly wander from her feet to her thigh. He saw how smooth they were. His eyes stopped at her uniform skirt and didn't even notice how much it hiked up her leg. He was too busy wondering if her legs still felt smooth underneath her skirt—

_No! _His subconscious scolded him. _Remember your code. Look away. _He immediately obeyed. He went back to his book and let the story pull him away from reality. But reality pulled him back when Sakuno stretched.

When she stretched, her shirt lifted up to show a thin strip of pale, and maybe smooth, skin. He squinted his eyes shut and tried to remember his code.

_She is a young girl. _An imaginary angel-Yagyuu appeared on his right shoulder.

_**She's two years younger than you. **_An imaginary devil-Yagyuu was perched on his left.

_Her body is going through the adolescent phase. _The little angel-Yagyuu waved around his gold harp to prove his point.

_**Her body is smokin' hot. **_The little devil-Yagyuu brandished his little red pitchfork.

_She respects you. If you do anything slightly inappropriate, she'll never talk to you again._

'That's true.' Yagyuu reasoned.

_**She trusts you. A little gesture won't have her slapping you away. **_

'That's also true.'

_If you ever start anything with her, it will be like dating all of your friends. And if that relationship ends, it will be awkward to be around her when you hang out will the others, since you're all friends._

'You're right. You are absolutely right.'

He couldn't be thinking about breaking his code now. He had a reputation to uphold. He was called the Gentleman for a reason. If you were to open a dictionary and search for the word "gentleman", his picture would be served as the definition. Having decided what to do, Yagyuu went back to his book. If he were to go against his code, Niou, Marui, and Kirihara would probably go around screaming, "It's the end of the world." It's bad to break it.

But…

"Ryuuzaki-chan?"

"Hai Yagyuu-sen—mmph!"

Going against his code never felt so good.

* * *

**Little devil-Yagyuu is beaming with pride. **

**Unusual pairing but it came to me one day and I just had to type it before it went away. **

**I'll probably update Strings of Fate on Christmas or post another ficlet. Whichever is done first. **

**Hoped you enjoyed this fic and please read and review. **


End file.
